Comfort in a Jerk
by neko56
Summary: After YRP goes their separate ways, Rikku is left alone. During a job, Rikku meets Gippal and with the meeting comes new feelings.


Hello everyone, and welcome to my first RG actually, first FFX-2 fic ever! They are soooo cute ! Well, this is a one-shot fic.

Comfort In A Jerk  


"Another victory for Rikku!" A blond haired Al Bhed with green eyes said. She wore the outfit she wore during Yuna's pilgrimage and made her hairstyle like before too. She wanted as little memory of the Gullwings as possible. In fact, the name Gullwings was replaced by the name Hunters to represent their new job.

"Rikku! You hurry here!" said Brother.

"Wait! I'm going to make sure that there aren't any more fiends. I'm going to check the woods. Tell Buddy to wait."

"I am the leader! I give the orders!"

"I can quit, you know!"

"Go check the woods. I'll go tell Buddy."

As Rikku was walking deeper into the forest, an Ochu and Queen Coeurl appeared. Rikku quickly used her Black Mage dressphere and then used firaga on the Ochu. After another firaga, Ochu disappeared, but the Queen Coeurl used Death Blaster and critically damaged Rikku.

"Stupid fiend, picking on her." Said a cocky voice. A bullet hit and killed the fiend. Then a hi-potion was used on her.

"So Cid's girl, you ok?" The cocky voice was replaced by a worried one.

"If you want half the gils, Gippal, too bad!"

"Gils? Hey, I was just trying to protect you! I'm not…"

"You're not what?"

"Did you ditch the sphere hunting thing for fiend hunting?"

"Yeah…why?"

Suddenly, Gippal's eyes darkened. This sent chills down her spine. She never saw Gippal like this.

"Are you alone?"

"Um…not really...Buddy, Brother, and Shinra are still here!"

"Are you crazy? You could get hurt! At least recruit two more people to FIGHT with! I don't want you…getting killed." With that he turned and dashed off, hoping that Rikku didn't see his blush.

"…G-Gippal?"

_Did he say that he doesn't want me to get killed?_ Rikku felt her cheeks burning.

"Ah, better return to the Celsius."

"So, how'd it go, Rikku?" asked Buddy.

"I've been following her with a flying commsphere and Gi…" Rikku quickly covered Shinra's mouth.

"There were more, but they're deep in the woods so need to worry!" Rikku sent a death glare towards the young but smart Al Bhed boy. Shinra got the hint and shut his mouth.

"Eh? Rikku, you hiding something! As leader I order you to tell me!"

"As a human I have the right to keep secrets!" Rikku stuck out her tongue and went to get some sleep. However, the scene back in the woods kept replaying in her mind.

flashback

"_Did you ditch the sphere hunting thing again?"_

"_Yeah…why?"_

_Suddenly, Gippal's eyes darkened._

"_Alone?"_

"_Um…not really...Buddy, Brother, and Shinra are still here!"_

"_Are you crazy? You could get hurt! At least recruit two more people to FIGHT with! I don't want you…getting killed." _

end of flashback

_Gippal, what does he mean to me? He's a friend, sure. He's an arrogant, cocky, and self-conceited one, too. Still, he's a close friend and I miss him from time to time like Yuna and Paine. Or do I miss him more than them?_

Rikku closed her eyes let a sigh escape her lips. When she opened her eyes she saw Shinra.

"So, care to explain why you didn't want the B Boys to know about Gippal and his confession?" Lately, Shinra has been calling Brother and Buddy the B Boys.

"Well…then they would pick on me…" It was the best thing she could think of. The truth was she didn't know why. She could see that Shinra wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything about it.

"You might want to know that Cid wants us to pick some stuff up at Djose where _Gippal_ is." With that said, he just left.

"WHAT?!"

Later

_I'm doomed. How am I supposed to look at him with a straight face? I bet he can! Argh! That makes me so mad!_

"How've you been, Cid's girl! Here to pick up stuff for your pops?"

"Guhhhhh!"

"Not exactly the reaction I expected. Well, that pile over there's what that old man wants."

Everyone helped to move the stuff into the Celsius and then said their goodbyes. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, Cid's girl! Come here for a moment!"

"Fine!" Rikku walked over to where Gippal was. When she got there he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left. This left a very embarrassed and shocked Rikku.

"GIPPAAAAAAAAAL!"

"Don't die, Ri!" And with that he disappeared into the Djose Temple. When she couldn't see him, she put her index finger over her lips and remembered the warmth. Even though it was quick, she felt warmth throughout her body. Unknown to her, Gippal was watching, and the smirk he wore on his face was visible to anyone watching him. After a few moments, Rikku went back to the Celsius.

"Rikku, where were you? We have to go to Home!" said a pretty angry Brother. It was clear he wanted to get this trip over with.

"We got a message from Yuna, asking us to come over to Besaid for a small party. Brother wants to go as quickly as possible." Explained Buddy.

"Oh." Said Rikku.

"Oh? What do you mean, Oh! You not want to see Yuna?" said Brother.

"No, that's not it! I just thought it'd…uh…be something more big. I'm going to bed." Rikku left to go to the cabin.

"She's been acting weird, huh?" said Buddy.

"Maybe she's tired." Said Shinra, although, he knew why she was acting this way. Once again, he was watching through a flying commsphere.

"I don't care! Full speed ahead to Home!" said Brother.

Cabin

"_Don't die, Ri!"_

_Gippal, what are you doing to me? I can't get you out of my mind. Brother and Buddy probably think I'm weird or something, but I think Shinra knows Gippal has something to do with everything. Gippal……what are you doing right now……_

Rikku softly fell asleep on the bed, letting her dreams take over.

Djose

"A party, huh?" asked Gippal.

"Yes. Would you like to come?" asked Yuna.

"Sure, it beats paperwork."

"YUUUNAAA!" said a loud and annoyed voice.

"Coming, Tidus! Bye Gippal!" The Commsphere turned off and Gippal just relaxed in a seat.

_Party, huh? I bet Rikku's going to be there. She'll probably start glaring at me. Oh well. That kiss was worth it. Besides, I think she liked it, too. _

Besaid

"Who did you invite?" asked Lulu. She was cradling Vidina in her arms.

"Rikku, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, Gippal, and a few others ." Answered Yuna.

"That's not a lot," said Paine, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to have everyone together without having to worry about something bad happening," answered Yuna.

"That'd be nice, ya? But why so many people?" asked Wakka.

"I just didn't want anyone feeling bad," answered Yuna truthfully.

"You haven't changed a lot, have you?" chuckled Tidus.

Later

Everyone was all gathered on Besaid somewhere. Most people were within the village talking and dancing.

"Gippal!" shouted Yuna.

"Yeah?" said the slightly annoyed Gippal. He was in the middle of thinking about a certain Al Bhed and was enjoying himself until he was bothered.

"Do you know where Rikku is? I haven't seen her. Brother said she came here with him."

"Hmmm..." Gippal got up from his seat and went towards the entrance/exit to the village.

"Where are you going?" asked Tidus.

"To look for a certain Al Bhed princess."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at the word princess. Yuna just giggled then waved goodbye at Gippal. She then took Tidus's hand and dragged him away.

Beach

"I knew you'd be here."

"Gippal? Why aren't you at the party?"

"I could ask you the same."

Gippal watched Rikku's eyes watering. Before he could ask Rikku what's wrong, Rikku jumped into Gippal's arms and starting crying. This startled Gippal, but then he got over it and hugged her, letting her cry her eyes out. After a while, the crying stopped and Rikku sat up. Gippal wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"You okay, Ri?" Rikku nodded her head.

"Sorry about that." said Rikku.

"No need to be sorry. Well, do you want to talk about it?"

There was a pause, and then Rikku Started explaining.

"Well, after Yuna, Paine, and I defeated Vegnagun, we visited Besaid, where we saw Tidus. That night, Yuna decided to stay in Besaid with him. Paine had plans to, which you know is to live in Bevelle with Baralai. I didn't really have anywhere to go like them. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra got bored to, so we started taking the fiend hunting idea and so I decided to rename us the Hunters. Gullwings hurts too much because it reminds me of...the good times. Back when it was YRP, things were tough, but we always counted on one another. When Yuna and Paine left, I felt alone. There's no one to talk with, have fun with, or to cry anymore! I'm always the one left behind!" Rikku started crying again, but not as hard. Gippal realized that if there was one thing Rikku was afraid of, it was being alone.

"You know, Ri, you aren't alone. You could always come to...the Machine Faction, and you say you have no one to talk to, but aren't you talking and crying right here? I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Rikku looked up a smiling Gippal. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile. He had a hand out for her to take, but she jumped up and hugged him instead. Gippal hugged her back and held her there. Right then, it must have hit Rikku that it was Gippal she was hugging. She kicked him in then shin and glared at him.

"OW! What was that for?!" screamed Gippal.

"For kissing me, jerk!"

"Oh...right, that!" Gippal seemed to be struggling, and then he couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing his head off.

"Heeeey! Stop laughing, it isn't funny!"

"S-so-rry! Too f-fun-ny!"

"It is SO NOT funny!"

After a while of this argument, Gippal was able to stop, and was clutching to him stomach because of cramps.

"Serves you right, you big meanie!"

"Well, I don't regret kissing you! I'd do it again!"

"Yeah right!"

"Oh?" He went up to her and grabbed her face, then kissed her. When he thought about her kicking him in the same spot he let go.

"Told you!" he said. He had a triumphant smirk on his face. When Rikku didn't say anything he lifted her head and saw her blushing.

"You meanie! You take my first kiss and then my second?!"

"Guess you're feeling better, huh?" said Gippal.

"Huh? I guess I am! Thanks, Gippal!" She ran up to him and hugged him. By now, Gippal was use to her jumping up to hug him so he just hugged her back. Rikku relaxed in his arms and let her sadness sweep away.

"How do you do it?" asked Rikku.

"How do I do what?" said a puzzled Gippal.

"Make me feel safe, calm, and happy!"

"Maybe 'cause I...I...maybe I shouldn't say it." He removed himself from Rikku and just stared at the starry sky. This left a slightly annoyed Rikku. She was just getting use to that position, too!

"Spill it, Gippal!" Gippal turned around and just looked at her for a moment. He took in a deep breath and said 3 simple words.

"I love you." He then headed back for the village.

_He...loves me? Why do I feel so...warm inside?_

Flashback

"Do you like anyone, Rikku?" asked Yuna.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding?"

"Oh, come on! Everyone likes to feel loved. Personally, I like the warm feeling I get around Tidus."

end

_Do I...love Gippal? He may be a jerk, but I find comfort in that jerk._

Rikku smiled at the nice feeling he got around him and decided to tell him. She, too, headed back to the village. When she got there, she saw Gippal leaving the village.

"Gippal!"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rikku. What is it?"

"Gippal, I...I...I love you, too!" She looked down to hide the blush she felt forming in her cheeks. "I want to ditch the fiend hunting to...to be with you in Djose!" She suddenly saw Gippal's shoes and looked up to see a smiling Gippal.

"Can't stick to one thing, can you?" Gippal received a playful glare.

"Oh? I think I can stick to one guy if you stick to one girl!"

"I think I can stick to you...forever." For the billionth time, Rikku ran up to hug him and was enjoying it...until she heard clapping. She looked to see everyone from the party clapping...except for Nooj, who just smiled.

"Rikku, I thought you didn't like anyone!" shouted Yuna.

"Yeah, so why are you in _Gippal's_ arms?" smirked Paine.

"Boy, you people sure know how to destroy a beautiful moment!" said a smiling Gippal.

"So, when are you guys going to marry? Tidus and Yuna have decided too." said Paine. Rikku and Gippal could only blush at this while everyone laughed. When everyone went back to what they were doing, Gippal asked Rikku is she really wanted to be with him at the Djose Temple.

"Positive." Gippal kissed Rikku on the cheek and Rikku took Gippal's hand and led them back to the village.

A/N: Well, thanks for reading Comfort in a Jerk. I didn't put in any Al Bhed 'cause  
1. Then I'd have to translate it and translate English to Al Bhed.  
2. It'd take up more space then the story already takes up.  
Anyways, if this story gets at least 10 reviews, I might decide to make a sequel, though I don't know if it'll be short or long. Well, please review!


End file.
